White Rock
by PandaBrain
Summary: Mikan has lived in a small elven village all her life. The place is run by outlaws, people going against the captured kingdom. But what happens when people attack her haven, and she gets captured, and sold as a slave?
1. Run!

_Chapter I_

Screams could be heard from the window. The fear and pain from those outside were carried through the glass to her ears. What she saw horrified her. Crimson fluid spilled everywhere. People dying. The explosion of colour as the thunderous boom of magical bombs lit the street. She screamed and started backing out of the room as she seen body parts flying towards the red moon, stained with the blood of the innocent. She tore her gaze from the sight and tumbled out of the room. From there she could still her the screaming, the yelling of guards as they were being slaughtered.

Then she heard it. The most terrifying sound, the noise she wanted to hear the least. It was the roars of the dragons. She darted through the corridors, her hair – which was previously neatly in a bun at the top of her head – hung limply in chocolate curls. She lifted the front of her dress, thick due to the under layers of cloth, and paused for a mere few seconds to kick off the dainty heeled shoes she was wearing. They were just slowing her down.

Through the maze of the castle she ran. The cold grey bricks of the wall blurred as she sped past them, and the torches cast an eerie shadow as the flames flicked and danced as the air rushed past them. She didn't know where she was going, her feet just carried her. She trusted her instinct.

"Your Highness,Your Highness!" She heard a voice calling her. She hurriedly stopped and swivelled around to find a group of guards swiftly moving towards her, clad in armour, prepared to fight. A tinge of guilt hit her. These men would probably die for her. Even if she was the princess, they were about to go fight a, most likely, lost battle. They probably had a wife, kids, family. She didn't want to take away their lives for her. She would rather she died, than set several family's into despair because of her.

"I need to get down there, I need to help everyone! I can't just stay here, please, let me go!" she pleaded. She wanted to help the innocent civilians caught up in some terrorist game.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we have an order from the King _himself _to get you out of here." One of the four guards informed her.

"Please, please, let me go!" It was inevitable and she knew it. As soon as an order from her father was given out, his men would follow it with all their hearts, giving up their lifes if they had to. And that's exactly what they were doing. The King usually left it to his men to battle, using their own experience and intelligence to come up with good tactics. It worked most of the time. Most of the time, they won the battles. But this one wasn't expected. But this one came by surprise. But this time he gave out an order, to make sure his daughter lived.

"No. Let us leave through the emergency exit." the presumed leader of the group stepped forward grabbing her upper arm and dragging her towards her destination.

"Wait, wait, let me go! What about mother and father?! If I leave they'll get murdered!" she screamed it him. She was beginning to get hysterical

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I was specifically told to bring you here. I'm just doing my job." He said lowly. It almost sounded like he wanted to go get the King and Queen too. Just as the girl was about to use this to her advantage, the guard opened a door. You wouldn't have noticed it unless you knew it was there. After all, the King had gotten his best craftsmen to hide it. He gave her one last fleeting glance before letting her go and pushing her into the black, damp corridor.

"Goodbye Princess Yuka. I hope we meet again." His words were whispered, but in the dark carried it to her ears. She turned as soon as she heard it, but simply saw the door closing her hearing it click. He had locked the door.

She ran towards it, pounding her fists against it screaming to let her out. She knew they had left, but she still screamed in hope, yelled in vain. She loved her family, she wanted them to be with her, so that she could keep them safe. She slid down onto her knees, crying her heart out. The tears almost formed a river as they constantly fell from her eyes.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic. Yup. It's kinda crappy. But I hope that it'll get better. Review because if you do, it means I can improve my writing skills, and make the story more enjoyable. So really, it's for your benefit! (laughs). I know this is a short chapter, but it's only to start it off. Hopefully they'll get longer as the story progresses.

Constructive critisism allowed. No flamming. Umm.. Yea :) The first person to review get's a shout out. And the person who gives the longest review - that isn't gibberish T.T - get's a shout out. Yay for shout outs! x)

Panda


	2. Stolen

_Last time on White Rock;_

"_Goodbye Princess Yuka. I hope we meet again." His words were whispered, but in the dark corridor it carried the sound to her ears. She turned as soon as she heard it, but simply saw the door closing, her hearing it click. He had locked the door._

_She ran towards it, pounding her fists against it screaming to let her out. She knew they had left, but she still screamed in hope, yelled in vain. She loved her family, she wanted them to be with her, so that she could keep them safe. She slid down onto her knees, crying her heart out. The tears almost formed a river as they constantly fell from her eyes._

Chapter II

_18 years later.._

"Mom! Mom!" the girl's voice called out. She was standing outside her house, outside her home. Her russet hair fell in thick waves around her face down to her waist, her bangs resting just below her brows. Her green tunic fitted to her curves and leggings defined her shapely legs.

Just as the girl was about to storm inside, her mother appeared at a window.

"Mikan! How many times have I told you to stop shouting to me from outside the house?!" Her mother yelled down to her. The house was a two story cottage. Made out of white cobblestone, its walls were decorated with windows, and had a red wood panelling framing them. With additional red wood slates on the roof, it had a very homely feel. Looking at it from the outside, you could tell it was a comfortable house. Their garden was beautifully decorated with flowers that bordered the neatly trimmed grass.

"I was just shouting to tell you I'm going into the village and that I'll be back in about an hour, tops!" Mikan shouted up to the window where her mother was.

"Okay, just don't be late! I've put on the dinner!" And with that her mother disappeared into the house again.

Swiftly, the girl turned around and started to make her way into the centre of the small village. She lived on the border near a tall wooden fence that was the town's defence. The fence itself was made from trees. They had been cut down, all their greenery stripped from them, and then sharpened to a fierce point before being stuck into the ground.

There were about five houses that were situated around Mikan's own. There weren't any streets like that in The Kingdom; where all the houses were in neat rows. These houses were set out randomly (any place where the village people could fit a house), no matter how small, no matter how big.

She continued on her way to the middle of her village, the green grass crunching under her feet. The red wood trees towered over her as she began to walk down the small, narrow dirt path that lead her to her destination. The weeds and the bushes had become over grown, and had started to get in the way of the path, which left her snaking her way through the thicket of spiked branches.

The girl's mind wandered off thinking about her little village. Mayonaka no Taiyō was built about 5 years before she was born. According to her mother, she had just arrived at the little place as it was just settling down. She then met Mikan's father, had gotten married to him and ended up pregnant.

She had finally made it through the path, when her eyes met with familiar ianthine ones.

BAKA! BAKA... BAKA!

Each shot that was fired from the gun was aimed at Mikan's head. She swiftly moved and twirled her way around them. The delayed third shot hit her square on the nose, causing blood to fall in a thick stream to the ground.

"Hotaru! What was that for? By bose is burst bow!" The brunette complained as the crimson liquid ran down her face staining her tunic.

"That's for being late." Hotaru's voice was emotionless. She was Mikan's best friend, but the complete opposite - in looks, not just personality. Whereas Mikan's hair was the chocolate waves and shone red in certain lights, Hotaru's was the colour of an obsidian blade, which shone purple under other lights. Mikan wore a green tunic, which brought out her eyes as well as her hair. Hotaru's was purple. They were practically opposites, but as the famous saying goes, opposites attract.

"I wasn't that late!" she complained as her nose finally stopped bleeding. "C'mon, I want to go buy some things in town before I go home."

"Whatever." And with that the girls continued on their journey into town.

When they finally reached town, the hustle and bustle of the centre invaded Mikan's ears. Just like the her home, the shops were randomly scattered in any available place. Instead of being made of cobblestone, they were made from the wood of the trees in the surrounding area.

The pair had had to force their way through the mass crowd surrounding the stalls near the entrance to the town – it was market day today, as it was every Saturday. Travellers visited the small town offering the goods they had collected on their journey; jewellery, chemicals, materials, foods. Anything you could think of could be bought from them.

"Mikan, I'll be right back. Wait here for me. Tamahome is here again and I want to get my supplies." Hotaru said and made her way towards the boy – whose black hair was flopping in front of his eyes, his lean figure sitting on a wooden stump - selling old metals, pieces of tools and other scrap. Mikan shook her head.

_Hotaru is always like that..._

The wind blew in her face, carrying a sweet scent that made her mouth water. It was light and soft like marshmallow. She could just imagine eating the delicious fluffy sweet that she adored so much which was a bit like cotton candy, with a milky taste and a smooth strawberry flavour.

_Hmm. I shouldn't be _too _long. Hotaru will only be pissed if I'm late again, but the stall isn't that far..._

Mikan's mind wandered towards thoughts of escaping the crowd and running to her most favourite stall in the world. She couldn't help but love it. Her infatuation with sweets were her downfall, and every time the travellers hit town, she'd spend most of her money on boxes and boxes of what they call Howalon.

She had stopped drooling all over herself when her best friend returned, carrying an assortment of metal scraps.

"Let's go." Hotaru commanded her, walking off in the opposite direction.

"But Hotaru~! I want some Howalon! Ple~ase let me go get some?" Mikan begged, giving Hotaru her cutest face.

"No. I want to go use this stuff I have bought. You go. I'm going back home." Hotaru said heartlessly, turned away from the disappointed brunette, and stalked off home.

Forgetting that she was hurt by her friends harsh words at the thought of the heavenly candy, Mikan skipped to the stall, and bought her Howalon.  


* * *

"Mikan-cha~n!" The rumble of a familiar masculine voice called over to the girl who was digging into a box of Howalons.

"Tono-kun!" Mikan replied, surprised at her old friend. She threw the pink cardboard box that was in her hand onto the ground, careful not to spill any of the contents out, and ran towards Tono, just to be picked up and spun around.

"It's been so long since I seen you!" Mikan exclaimed a grin gracing her face once he had put her down, "My Goddess! Look how long your _hair's gotten!_" Tono was a good looking guy. He had the facial structure of a man; he had cheekbones, but it didn't look feminine, and his jaw had the complete build of that of which was undeniably male. His eyes were the perfect silver flecked with green below eyebrows that were arched to faultlessness. His raven hair was like satin around his shoulders, falling straight to his mid-torso. He had tall with a thin, but muscular, body.

"I've just returned from The Kingdom. It's still in chaos." His face dropped a little, sadness shining through. Tono was twenty-three, and was a young boy at the age of five when The Kingdom was attacked, and the Royal family was killed. He could still remember blissful memories of living in harmony with the other species of creatures that inhabited the surrounding area; dwarfs, elves, humans, fairies and sprites. His father was once one of the Royal guards, and was one of the first to die. He was one of the first to have his soul mercilessly taken from him, was one of the first to have his body ripped to shreds and burned. Mikan had heard stories of The Old Kingdom, ruled by the Azumi family. They were fair and just. They could control their land because of their Alice. They had a limited Alice called The Stealing Alice or the SCE Alice. This was feared by all sane people. They could steal your Alice, copy your Alice or even erase your Alice. It was an ultimate punishment for those who wrongly used their gift.

"It'll get better." Mikan comforted him, trailing her hand up and down against the soft skin of his face. He brought his and up to hers and pressed it against his face and held it there, comforted by the coconut incense that radiated from her.

"Hmm. I hope so," He said as his eyes met with hers. A cheeky grin caught Mikan off-guard. "C'mon, your other friends are waiting. I found them just as I started looking for you. Which is good because with them is the first place I would've looked for you and wasted half my time doing it. You guys are _never _in the same place." His voice contradicted his eyes. Even though he sounded like he was whining, his eyes has the same cheeky look as his grin did.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes, but hurried to catch up with her friend who had already started running away from her. "Hey! Tono! Wait up!"

* * *

It sounded like thunder at first, but as she listened to it, it sounded more like a rumble and gradually, she could make out footsteps. Lots of footsteps. And they were marching.

WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!

"Everyone, get ready! We've had a surprise attack by The Kingdom!" One of the scouts ran through the village screaming.

_Shit, not again. Not after all this time.._

The Kingdom and Mayonaka no Taiyō were 'at war'. Mayonaka no Taiyō was a village that was occupied by rebels of The Kingdom, was full of people who opposed the new King. After the Azumi, they didn't like the way the new King ruled at all. It was his way or your life.

The woman ran outside of her house, not caring if the food she was cooking burned. She wanted to find that person, she wanted to find the girl who she loved, she wanted to find her daughter. The woman ran around the clearing of houses, looking around her neighbours houses, chapping on the doors, asking if they had seen her. All of them said no.

"Mikan! Mikan! Where the hell are you?! You're late! Get here right now young lady!" Mikan's mother screamed. She was beginning to worry about the brunette because of the warning just given off by the scouts. An attack was coming, so where the hell was her daughter?!

She ran to the town centre, suddenly remembering Mikan telling her that's where she'd be. She turned around, looking for the small path of grass that was slightly more worn down than the rest of the clearing. When she eventually found it, she bolted towards it. She galloped into the over grown shrubs, the branches jabbing at her and trying to hold her back. The thorns on the bushes stabbed at any available skin, catching onto her yellow tunic ripping it in places, creating small holes. But the mother didn't notice. In the distance she could her a cacophony of malevolent sound coming from the place she was headed.

_Oh Goddess, please let her be okay! Please let Mikan be okay!_

When she reached her destination, her husband ran up to her screaming.

"I can't find her! Where is she?! Where the fuck is she?!" Worry was certainly not disguised in his voice.

"I don't know. She said she'd be here just-" She was halfway through her sentence when the wall had suddenly started to smoke.

"They're coming through! People, run!" Someone shouted. They were completely helpless at the surprise The Kingdom gave them.

The woman bolted away from her husband before he could say anything, looking for her beloved daughter, her beloved Mikan.

"Mikan! Mikan!" She screamed as loud as she could muster. Panic ripped through her soul, as she needed her daughter before they came. She knew Mikan was in danger. As the panic turned into dread, she found her but was horrified at what happened. It was all to fast, yet all to slow. It was almost slow motion that was to fast to see, to comprehend what had just taken place.

A part of the wall was destroyed, and an army of people flooded through the gap, prepared to fight. Clad in iron armour with weapons sharpened so deadly that they could slice through bone easily, they charged through the crowd of elves. Her eyes caught Mikan, but just before she could reach her, one of the opposition caught her. He hit her over the head with the blunt end of his sword before she could even react. Men, who seemed to be his guards, surrounded him as he slung her daughter over his shoulder and started to leave the village.

_Mikan... Mikan... MIKAN! I knew they wanted her! I knew they had come her! I've got to do something, anything._

Arms grabbed her around the waist and dragged her in the opposite direction. She turned to see her husband carting her off to safety, leaving their daughter behind.

"Izumi! Put me down!" She screamed in desperation. "Mikan! What about Mikan?! We can't leave her! Let me go! I need to go save her! Ple-" He hit her hard over the head knocking her out.

"I'm sorry Yuka. But we can't do anything for her in this state," he said to her unconsious body, "But I will go and get her. I will save my daughter, with whatever it takes. I will do it. For me, you. For Mikan. For our family and our happiness. That's a promise I will definitely keep."

* * *

_CLIP-CLOP CLIP-CLOP CLIP-CLOP..._

The repetitive sound of hooves hitting the dirt ground got her curious.

_Hooves?_

She tried to open her eyes, but could barley manage it. From what she could see, feel, smell and hear, she was on a journey.

With the sudden headache she felt, she remembered what had happened. A soldier from the army from The Kingdom had attacked her, knocking her out. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet. There was simply a T-shape, cut out in the middle showing her his perfectly straight nose, and beautiful azure eyes.

Well, she didn't have the energy or the strength to escape.

_Shit. I may as well as pretend to be asleep at the very least. Or actually sleep. It might take the pain away from my headache..._

Little did the clumsy brunette know, someone had been watching her. He seen her breathing change, even from the distance he was at.

_This one might actually be interesting..._

_

* * *

_

Hey guys. Panda here

How are you all?

This chapter is longer than the first.

Words; 2,659

Characters; 14,430

I'm going to try to update this weekly. I've got exams atm, so I can only write late at night. That's why this one isn't as good as the last. It's currently 02:45am in Scotland (yes, I am Scottish :P). Also I haven't read over this, so if I've made mistakes please point them out :P

As promised, the shout-outs ;D

JuSt To RaNdOm; You were the first ever person to review my first ever fanfic :D

Wyntta; Thankyou :) I hope I didn't leave it to long :P

Thanks to the other guys who reviewed.

Panda


End file.
